Jon Snow
Summary Jon Snow is the supposed bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. In actuality, he is Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. He was a steward in the Night's Watch. Now serving on the Wall, Jon has found a place of acceptance where the circumstances of his birth are of little importance. He has a pet direwolf named Ghost, and wields the bastard sword, Longclaw, which was a gift from Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, who took Jon as his personal steward and came to see him as a surrogate son. After Jeor's death Jon was elected Lord Commander but due to his good attitude towards the wildlings he was murdered by his brothers of the Night Watch. In the show he was resurrected by Melisandre, who believes he is the reincarnation of Azor Ahai. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 9-B with Longclaw | 9-B Name: Jon Snow, Aegon Targaryen (named by Lyanna Stark) Origin: A Song of Ice and Fire Gender: Male Age: ~23-24 in the final season of the show Classification: Human, King in the North, former Lord Commander of the Night's Watch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Well-trained in the use of swords, Skilled Horse Rider Attack Potency: Street level (Struck the Magnar of the Thenns in the head with a hammer hard enough to drive it into his brain, killing him instantly), Wall level with Longclaw (Valyrian Steel weapons are stated to be capable of cutting through plate armor) | Wall level (Somewhat comparable to White Walkers, met strikes from a White Walker on two different occasions) Speed: At least Athletic Human (Able to dodge and block strikes from White Walkers, who are faster than normal humans) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human, likely Peak Human or higher (Matched blows with White Walkers) Striking Strength: Street Class, Wall Class with Longclaw | Wall Class (Can cut wights in half with little difficulty) Durability: Street level (Tanked having his head smashed into an anvil, withstood being thrown through a forge's fire) | Wall level (Survived a hit from a White Walker, took several stabs to the torso before dying) Range: Extended melee range Stamina: High, lived and worked at The Wall, which is always near or below freezing even in summer. Went on a ranging mission beyond The Wall. Taken severe beatings, shots from arrows, and stabbings. Standard Equipment: Longclaw, his bastard sword Intelligence: Trained from a young age in traditional Westerosi martial skills (Swordsmanship, archery, riding and etc.) and received an education on par with most Westerosi nobles. Weaknesses: Despite being skilled and well trained, he is young and somewhat inexperienced as a fighter. He is a poor battlefield commander who was nearly defeated by Ramsay Bolton until he was saved by the Knights of The Vale. Key: Season 1-4 | Season 5-8 Note: This covers the show version of Jon Snow. Gallery 493px-Ghost_by_carrie_best.jpg|Jon's direwolf Ghost by Carrie Best. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mister Satan (Dragon Ball) Hercule's profile (Note: Speed was equalized. Hercule had no explosives) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:TV Characters Category:A Song of Ice and Fire Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Revived Characters Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 9